


Sensual

by MsMaXimus



Series: Ectasy |Haikyuu Fics| [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus
Summary: Akaashi and his lover haven't had a lot of time for each other lately. He's going to make every second count now that they do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Ectasy |Haikyuu Fics| [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127303
Kudos: 24





	Sensual

_TW: Wax Play, Temperature Play, Riding, Daddy Kink_

__

**Akaashi Keiji**

The click of the lighter had her rubbing her thighs together with need. Akaashi wasn’t ignorant of the movement either as he shifted his sharp blue eyes in her direction. He smirked in amusement at her obvious excitement. Not that he himself wasn’t feeling it either, he was just hiding it better than her. 

“Stop moving, or I’ll leave you here.” She whined at his demand flopping back onto the bed in annoyance. She was impatient, it had been weeks since the two of them had done anything intimate, and if she didn’t get him inside her soon she’d take matters into her own hands. 

“B-but Keijiii.” Her lips turned into a pout trying to be as cute as possible, but she should’ve known better with the unyielding amount of patience he had. He did deal with Bokuto in high school and they were still very close friends. Her childish whine didn’t phase him. 

“That’s not my name, love.” He looped one of his fingers into the band of her thong pulling it then releasing it with a resounding snap against her skin at the conclusion of his statement. The resounding yelp from the woman filled him with satisfaction. 

“But,  _ Daddy, _ why are you teasing me?” She lifted herself up onto her elbows to look at the man sitting beside her on the bed. Akaashi ignored her opting instead to lift the red candle that had been discarded on their nightstand. She watched his movements memorized by the lithe muscles moving under his skin, he was shirtless wearing only his boxers and she would never complain about the view she was given. 

“Take off your shirt.” He ordered her, she could tell by the sharp look in his eyes as he lit the wick of the candle he was waiting for her to challenge him in some way. Normally she would by living up to her brat title, but today she was too impatient. She would be obedient for now knowing that regardless he was going to take his sweet time with her and enjoy every second he had with her body. 

So naturally, she did as she was told leaving her in nothing but her underwear, looking at him with wide eyes full of excitement. She could see the red wax dripping down to his fingers as he waited for her, the low-temperature wax did not burn his skin but he could still feel the heat. 

Akaashi placed his large hand on the center of her chest pushing down to in order for her to lay completely flat on the bed. His sharp eyes traveled down her body contemplating on his next actions, he had an idea of what he wanted to do. It was a matter of if he could control his own urges. 

She watched as he raised the hand holding the candle to the valley between her breast, her chest heaved with need. She loved the days when he used to candles the way her skin would be overly sensitive and smooth afterward. The difference in the hot wax with the cool temperature of the room would send goosebumps over her body. 

The first drop of wax on her skin had her jump slightly as she had been too distracted with her own thoughts to realize he had tilted the candle. Her eyes closed in pleasure tilting her head back and arching her back to cause her chest to protrude closer to the object. Akaashi took it all in with blown pupils the erotic display would be forever embedded into his mind. It didn’t matter how many times the two of them did this each time her reaction was just as intoxicating as the last. 

Drop after drop hit her skin each drop sliding along the smooth flesh before it began to harden no longer exposed to the heat of the flame. He was careful in his placements but she didn’t notice how the drops were starting to travel closer and closer to her erect nipples. It wasn’t until the sharp heat shot through her body causing her to gasp and moan that she realized what had happened. 

“I think red is a good color on you, love.” He chuckled lowly thriving on the reactions her body gave and the way the wax painted her skin. His free hand was now traveling up the side of her body leaving light touches its destination soon in its grasp. He kneaded the flesh using two of his fingers to skillfully pinch and pull at the nipple. 

“Kei-Daddy.” She gasped out biting her lip as she cracked her eyes open. Akaashi sent her the devilish smirk of his living on the sound. He twisted her nipple and watched as she arched and her legs rubbed together. Her arousal spiking through the pain and pleasure. Her fingernails digging into the mattress. 

She wanted to touch herself to relieve some of the tension that was starting to ripple through her body. However, her fingers would not be enough; she knew this and she hated it. 

“What’s the matter, love?” He drawled, blowing out the candle having finished decorating her body with the red wax. He did not remove his eyes from her chest as he continued to play with the nipple in his hold. 

“Daddy, touch me please.” The beg left her mouth before she even realized what she was doing. She could feel her own wetness on her inner thighs begging for attention. The fabric of her underwear was creating friction against her clit but it was not enough to satisfy the yearning in her body. 

She watched him pull away from her placing the candle on the nightstand before he casually lifted up a cup to his mouth. The clinking of the ice inside the cup was a dead give away for what the man had planned. 

He didn’t bother wiping the cold liquid from his lips as he leaned over her form to kiss her. The cold against her lips was exhilarating. He didn’t open his mouth as he placed kisses down her body leaving ice-cold drops on her skin that would leak from his mouth. While he made his way down his hands made quick work of her underwear she only needed to lift her hips as he pulled them down. 

As she kicked them off Akaashi settled himself between her legs throwing each of her legs over his shoulders still kissing a path down her abdomen; ignoring the wax that would crack and fleck as her body moved. Once he was settled between her legs he looked down at the sight in front of him before looking back up, their eyes connecting. She watched as he shuffled something in his mouth before holding an ice cube between his lips with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“No! Wai-” Her eyes widened, she knew he had drunk the ice-cold water but she hadn’t realized that he had kept an ice cube in his mouth. This was completely new. He interrupted her protest lightly grazing the ice against her slit. He loved the whine that escaped her lips and how quickly she stopped talking. 

With the dramatic contrast between the heat of her cunt and the cold of the ice she could not keep herself still. Akaashi was quick to remedy that as he wrapped his arms around her thighs gripping her hips to keep her still. He pushed the ice against her clit, the jolt that ran through her body made him chuckle. 

Icy chills ran through her body a feeling she didn’t like all that much but the heat rushing through her blood quickly pushed those chills out. It was a unique mix of ice and fire that baited her between uncomfortable and pulsing with pleasure. As the ice melted she could feel the cold water mixing with her slick but also the feeling of Keiji’s tongue grazing against her lower lips. 

He felt her nails grazing his scalp before entwining those long fingers into his hair. Her timing couldn’t have been better as the ice was now entirely gone and he was beyond ready to devour away at her. His grip on her hip became bruising, pushing his tongue deep into her swirling it around and savoring the taste of her. Her moans were everything he needed. 

She couldn’t stop the twitching in her legs as Akaashi started to suck on her clit, it was hard for her not to close her legs around his skull. One thing she had learned very early on in their relationship was how talented he was with his tongue and how much he loved to devour her just like he currently was. He knew the exact way to do so in order to have her reach her highest point of ecstasy. 

“D-daddy, more,” She somehow managed to gasp out through her moans. She needed something else inside of her either his fingers or his cock. She didn’t care, while she loved the feeling of his tongue she would never reach her peak unless he could fill her craving hole with something,

She managed to look down and make eye contact with him tugging on his hair when she did so. The gleam in his beautiful blue eyes told her everything. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was going to let up just yet. She threw her head back with a whine with an attempt to roll her hips only to receive a tightening. 

“Please, Daddy, I need more. I’ll do anything please.” Her words came out breathless and Akaashi felt his lips twitch with pride at her begging. 

She barely had any time to register him pulling away before she found herself nearly folded in half her legs over his shoulders with his broad frame hovering above her. She could see the slick of her arousal glistening on his lips the enticing look only increasing as he licked away the remains. 

“Ride me, love.” He ordered finishing it with a sensual kiss to her lips where she could taste herself. He accented the kiss by grinding his hardened member against her bare core. The unique feel of his sweats against her core sent a shock through her system. 

She could only nod her head in affirmation against his lips. The feeling of his fingers twirling in her hair before he placed one more brief kiss against her lips filled her with that familiar feeling of love and affection. His simple gestures even in heated moments were his way of reminding her just how deeply he loved her. She had never felt so lucky to find a man like Akaashi. 

“Good girl.” Akaashi mumbled against her lips before pulling away to remove the only piece of clothes left between the two of them. She could keep her eyes from traveling down the sinewy muscles of his chest and abdomen. Though he no longer played sports she would forever be thankful for all those years that he did as he looked like a god still. 

Though the laugh that escaped her as her body bounced on the bed from him throwing himself back into the pillows by the headboard reminded her even with all his looks and calm demeanor he could be a goof at the best of times. 

He sent her that devilish smirk once he was situation his legs just spread slightly and his back propped up on the pillows. She rolled her eyes at him getting herself onto her knees at the same time he patted his thigh. 

“Come on, love, your throne awaits.” She scoffed but moved to straddle his waist regardless. 

“If it’s my throne, I should sit on it more often don’t you think?” She remarked just as her fingers grasped around his thick shaft. She took great joy in watching his eyes slowly close with her rubbing her hand up and down it making the head brush against her head teasing the both of them. 

He reached up with those skilled fingers gripping her hips once again. “You should, but only if you actually sit on it like you’re supposed to.” He quipped back with his eyes opening and she could see that small spark of impatience creeping into those harsh blue orbs she loved. 

“Of course, Daddy.” She cooed just as she sunk down like the two of them had wanted. Her hands quickly flew up to brace herself on his chest the two of them both letting out sounds of pleasure. Akaashi’s head hit the headboard with a soft thud as he tilted it back with his groan. His hands drifted from her hips to cup her ass in each hand. 

“God you feel so good.” The mumbled barely escaped her lips loud enough for him to hear once she had fully situated herself with him deep inside her. She loved his cock it was perfect for her, naturally hitting every spot that would drive her wild even without him trying. 

A sharp smack to her ass startled her out of her thoughts. “Move, love.” He finished his demand by moving her with the grip he had on her ass himself. However, the moment he did he felt her moving on her own. 

The way she raised her hips clenching and unclenching the muscles in her lower body squeezed his cock tightly. With each downward motion she would circle her hips causing him to hit her spot just the way she loved. She kept the speed at a steady pace not wanting the pleasure between the two of them to end too soon. 

Akaashi watched her through half lidded eyes enjoying every facial expression she made as she bounced on his cock. He could feel her fingernails starting to dig into the flesh of his chest and her subconsciously speeding up her movements. Her head was thrown back and mouth parted with moans of pleasure escape with each movement she made. Her chest heaving up and down as her breathing increased, her skin beginning to glisten with sweat as she worked her body to reach her orgasm. 

This is what he loved when she rode him. How she would use his cock for her own pleasure unknowingly squeezing and gripping him like her life depended on it. But most of all he loved the face she made as she when she came on his cock most of all. 

“That’s it, love, come on Daddy’s cock.” His soft words broke whatever cord that had yet to snap in her breaking. She felt her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave her hands moving to grip his shoulders grinding down on his hips pushing him deeper into her as she came. Akaashi sat up pushing their chest together and bringing his arms up to brace her back to keep her from falling. He didn’t want her to lose the pleasure she had been seeking. He could feel the cracking wax against his chest scratching lightly on his skin.

“One more, love. Give me another.” He whispered against her lips now, connecting their body from lips all the way down. He could feel every muscle in her body moving greedily riding his dick.

The position they were in now she could feel the head of his cock beating against her cervix over and over again. Her walls clenching around him like vice. Her elbows now rested on his shoulders and her fingers entwined with his hair. They looked as if they were molding into each other and the way she was riding him gave the impression that she wanted nothing more than that. 

“So close, love, you can do it.” He guided her, knowing his own release was coming but trying with everything he had in him to not cum before she reached her second orgasm. 

“Keiji.” She moaned and like that her final cord snapped and she gripped him tighter than he has ever felt. He groaned against her lips at the feeling and as her orgasm coated his dick she felt the familiar twitch inside of her before the heat flooded her. He came deep and hot against her cervix gripping her shoulders to push her harder down onto him so he could reach the deepest parts of her. His head buried itself into her neck. 

The two of them stayed like that coated in sweat glistening in from the remnants of their pleasure. Chest pushing against each other as they sought out their breaths. Neither of them wanted to move basking in the glow of the pleasure their love had given them. 

It was Akaashi who was the first to move, lifting his head up causing her fingers to fall to the base of his neck. He removed one of his arms from behind her, raising it to brush some of the hair that was sticking to her forehead away with a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“I love you.” He whispered with a soft smile which she returned. 

“I love you too.” The moment was soft and everything the two of them needed. 

However, it was short lived as she felt the familiar tingle going down her legs as they began to go numb. The wiggle of her hips with her attempt to get blood flow back in her lips caused Akaashi to his due to his sensitivity as he was still inside of her. 

“I got you, love.” He spoke lifting her off his softening member with another hiss. He was careful to lay her down beside him. “Want me to massage your legs?” 

“Please? As much as I enjoy riding your cock, Keiji, I’m not an athlete like you.” He snorted at her shaking his head. 

“Well if riding me was a sport you’d be an Olympic athlete.” 

“Oh my god, Keiji!” His laugh filled the room and their evening continued with him massaging her legs and the two laying together enjoying each other’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you Horny Fucks lmfao <3 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested I might start taking request, I really haven't thought it out yet and no one has expressed it. So it is what it is. In the meantime I'll just write random smut for these men cause they are all gorgeous.


End file.
